


The Special Girl

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Lemon zest - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: A zesty oneshot written for an August Facebook Fanfic Challenge.Prompt #4





	The Special Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoonilWazlibMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/gifts).

The seventh year Slytherin girls giggled as they moved to their potions bench. 

“So any scintillating details you’d care to share with us, Prongs?” The curvy onyx haired girl asked crossing her legs as she sat down. 

The brunette, who the girls referred to as Prongs, blushed and rolled her eyes. 

Sometime in their second year the three girls had stumbled upon what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment. Later that night in the safety of their dorm room they discovered the secrets of what was apparently called “The Marauders Map”. Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs seemed to be the apparent creators of the enchanted parchment, but the girls had no idea who they could possibly be. Deciding they quite liked the term marauders, they each adopted one of the four names. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re referring to, Padfoot.” Prongs replied tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

Flashing a mischievous smirk to the green haired girl on the right, the black haired girl replied. 

“Moons whatever could I possibly mean.” 

Putting on her best pensive expression Moony waited a beat before gasping like she’d just solved a mystery. 

“You couldn’t be referring to the very private, late night detention our dearest Prongs had with Daddy.” 

“Oh I most definitely could, and in fact, would be.” Both girls smirked and turned in sync to stare at the one in the middle. “So tell us, what did you and our beloved head of house get up to Miss Comer.” 

“Keep your voices down for Salazar’s sake. You two might as well be screaming. What are you, Gryffindors?” 

“Hey now. No need to get nasty Prongs. Unless of course that’s exactly what Daddy likes hmm.” Moony chimed in.

It was a joke between the girls to lovingly refer to the demure man as Daddy. When Prongs had set her eyes on the potions master in fifth years it became a common nickname, one that as far as Moony and Padfoot were aware, stayed between the three girls. The other girl knew different of course, but there was no point in letting them know that. 

Prongs’ eyes roved over the room as her friends chuckled. Once the brunette was satisfied no one was listening she took a breath to answer the rowdy girls. 

“There was a bit of snogging okay.” They raised their eyebrows knowing there had to be more to the story than their friend was letting on. “And his hand may have found his way under my skirt but that’s it.” 

Padfoot and Moony high-fived over their friend whooping loudly.

“Oh Miss Comer, what lovely lace knickers you have.” Padfoot lowered her voice and spoke in a long draw. Even going so far as to press her nose down to create a faux hook. Prongs adopted a frown as behind her Moony pushed her own nose down in preparation. 

“I’ll ensnare your senses and bewitch your mind.” The green haired girl mimicked. 

“I bet he’ll but a stopper in much more than death.” Padfoot replied as both girls dissolved into full bellied laughter. 

A loud bang of a door cut their merriment short however, as the aforementioned man swept into the classroom in a flourish of black robes. All three girls schooled their expressions into one of unaffected boredom. 

“Today class, you’ll be brewing Wiggenweld Potion. You’ll need all your time to brew it properly.” He paused and raised an eyebrow sighing. “Now you imbeciles.” He motioned toward the ingredient cupboard in the back of the room before pushing his robes back and sitting at his desk. 

“So Prongs, what was his hair like?” Padfoot leaned over speaking softly enough that only the two other girls could hear. Sharing a knowing glint Moony continued. 

“Slimy, yet satisfying I’d bet.” Both girls snorted at their joke causing their friend to stand up abruptly between them. 

“I’m going to collect our ingredients. You know, for the potion we’re meant to be brewing.” The crowd at the front of the classroom seemed to have thinned as Prongs pushed past her dark haired friend. 

Once she was within a foot of her professor’s desk she ran her fingers lightly over the edge of the stone. His eyes were pointed downward focusing on the essays in front of him, quill in hand. Despite her attempts, his eyes never left the parchment. A flash of hurt ran through the young girl at his subtle brush off, but she tamped down on the feeling as she continued on. 

Arms full she made her way back to her bench. In a stroke of genius she dropped a small vial of lion fish spines onto Snape’s desk. Without so much as a glance, his slender fingers grasped the vial and handed it to her. 

“Do be more careful in future, Miss Comer. These ingredients are expensive.” Shooing her away the Slytherin girl shuffled slowly toward her awaiting friends. 

The hurt was clear on her face as she set down the potions ingredients. Mechanically preparing them, the other two girls shared a worried look. 

“You alright there, Prongsy?” Padfoot asked quietly putting her hand over the other girl’s so she would pause in her vicious chopping of the stewed mandrake. The look of hurt was wiped quickly from her face as she met the eyes of her friend. A determined glint had taken its place and an impish smirk followed. 

“Of course Pads. If that’s the way he wants to be, two can play at that game.” Prongs replied. 

Moony and Padfoot shared a concerned glance. 

“What’s your plan then?” The green haired Slytherin girl tucked her hair behind her ear as she add some salamander blood to the simmering cauldron. 

“ I’m going to make myself so obnoxious that not even Death will touch me.” She sniffed, grabbing the stirring rod. 

*****

It had been a week since the infamous potions incident and Prongs was carrying out her plan flawlessly. 

On Monday she “accidentally” dropped and entire jar of horklump juice at the foot of Snape’s desk. With a sharp bang the glass shattered. The splatter covered the bottom of his robe and stank up the entire room. The girls didn’t have class again until Wednesday. 

This time she managed, with the help of her friends, to enchant every cauldron in the room to explode exactly thirteen minutes into their brewing processes. Although the pale man shot them a dubious look, he dismissed all three girls with the rest of the class. 

That Friday it appeared they had finally pushed the potions master too far. Sneaking into the dungeons the night before, the jilted girl had charmed the ceiling above his desk. Once he sat down, a plethora of live flobberworms covered both he and the immaculate surface. 

“Out! All of you!” His usually dulcet voice was thunderous as students scrambled to pack up their things and shuffle out the door. 

Prongs packed her things slowly not caring in the slightest if it bothered him. Her friends tried their best to hurry her along when a threateningly low voice stopped them. 

“Not you Miss Comer.” She tried her best to keep a smirk off her face as she waved her friends ahead. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she met the dark eyes of her one time lover. 

“Yes, Professor.” The word sounded almost like profanity the way she spat it at the man. 

Eyes narrowed, he waved his wand and warded the door to the classroom. Casting a quick scourgify on himself he took a step closer to her. 

“May I ask what in Merlin’s name you think you’re doing.” His voice was deadly calm, and for the first time the girl was slightly afraid of the statuesque man. However, her Slytherin sensibilities wouldn’t allow her to back down.

“I’m sure I haven’t the foggiest as to what you may be referencing , Sir.” Tone tense, she refused to look away from his withering gaze. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, dear. It doesn’t suit you, and we both know you’re anything but.” A flicker of confusion passed her face at the backhanded compliment. “So tell me. Why are you acting like a loathsome school girl?” 

“Oh, now I’m just a school girl, Professor.” Red clouded her vision as she squared off with the much taller man her chest almost flush against him. “Perhaps you should have thought about that before you backed me against a wall in the privacy of your classroom you pompous, arrogant, git.” Her voice was a near shout and her face was flushed scarlet. 

In a completely unexpected turn of events, Severus wrapped one hand around her waist, while the other tipped her head back. Pressing a heated kiss to her lips he pulled her closer. As she let out a gasp of surprise, he slid his tongue into her mouth tangling it with hers. When neither had enough air to continue the potions master pulled back panting heavily. 

“You silly, infuriating girl.” The hand he had placed under her chin now gently stroked her cheek. “Did you honestly think I’d have just snogged you and dumped you like some common school boy?” 

Her eyes found the floor as she bit her lip. That was exactly what she had thought. Afterall, she was a school girl, and it wasn’t as if she had anyone else as a frame of reference for such an arrangement. When she found the courage to meet his gaze once again, she saw a sly smile upon his face. 

“That’s ridiculous, love. I don’t make a habit of kissing my students, if you couldn’t tell.” He chuckled lightly and kissed her again. “Now cease all of this foolish behavior, and meet me for detention tonight at 7.”

Despite what was meant to be a punishment, her eyes lit up at his words. 

“Of course, Professor.” 

Kissing her one more time he took a quick step back. 

“You best be on your way to your next class, Miss Comer.” She nodded hazily nearly stumbling to the door. As her hand found the handle she heard his deep voice carry quietly over to her. “And remember, dear. You’re still Daddy’s Special Girl.” 

Biting her lip she turned the handle and rushed from the classroom before she could attempt to start something neither one of them had the time to finish.


End file.
